Stolen Adventures
by Rozabeth23
Summary: Luffy and Law are pirate co-captains and are trained by Rayleigh at a Young age. All of ASL will survive but they may not know it
1. prolouge

This is a slightly dark fanfic about the straw hat pirates with Luffy and Law as Co-captains. Both are taken in by Rayleigh when tragedy strikes them. This will be Fem Luffy so you've been warned.

Part one: Luffy

* * *

"Gah!" Luffy cried out as she grabbed in a world filled with smoke and the smell of burnt flesh in the air. The Grey Terminal was being burnt to Ashes and Luffy lost her way out after the bandits she trusted disappeared. They went to fast for her and for all she new both of her brothers were dead. She felt half death when the arm wrapped around her.

"A little girl shouldn't be in such a bad situation." An old man told Luffy as he took her to the edge of the sea and away from the smoke. Luffy passed out in the stranger's arms when she saw that the smoke cleared.

"Hmm, that hat. I wonder why you have it?" Rayleigh said as he placed the little girl on the bed in his docked boat. He was feeling bored and decided to see the weakest Blue where his captain came from. It was a good thing he stopped or the little girl would be dead in the swarm of fire and smoke.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Where am I?" Luffy asked as she woke up looking for Ace and Sabo before her mind cleared.

"My brothers I have to save them; I have to go." Luffy said as she stood up and fell face forward to the ground.

"Ow" she muttered as the old man laughed.

"You shouldn't move so fast but that place is destroyed," the old man told Luffy as he looked at her.

"But Ace!" Luffy tried again but failed. Why was she so weak? Luffy started to cry.

"Hmm, what wrong?" Rayleigh asked a little anxious at seeing her cry.

"Why am I so weak, I want to get stronger to protect my brothers but both left me, why?" Luffy asked Rayleigh.

"Hmm, I don't know but I can train you to be stronger if you wish, but you'll have to come with me, I can't stay in a place too long or I'll get caught." He smiled at her.

"But Ace might be alive, but I want strength and Sabo…" Luffy trailed off before exclaiming. "Why does thinking hurt!" and Rayleigh laughed at her. It is your decision but I need to leave soon.

"Will I really get strong? Strong enough to be the pirate King?" Luffy asked.

"hmm, know why do you want that?" Rayleigh asked.

"I promised Shanks I would become a great pirate, and the man with the most freedom is the pirate king." Luffy said as she sparkled with thoughts of her hero shanks.

'you really put him on a pedestal huh' Rayleigh thought as she said how cool and amazing Shanks was.

"You will become strong This I can promise you and I can throw a note in a bottle into the forest for your brothers if their alive." Rayleigh said with a smile.

"Oh okay, thanks Old man." Luffy said with a smile.

"My name is Rayleigh; you can call me Rayleigh-sensei."

"Okay Rayleigh" Luffy said and Rayleigh only shook his head smiling as he threw the bottle into the trees and it conveniently landed in ASL treehouse.

 **Luffy's Note:**

 **Sabo & Ace,**

 **I going to train somewhere to become Pirate King.**

 **Love you,**

 **Luffy**

 **P.S. Future king of the Pirates**

* * *

Part 2: Law

* * *

"Corozon" Law wheezed out with tears spilling out of his eyes. Doflamingo was sure to find him soon and his savor was gone.

"Hey" Law looked up and saw a girl slightly younger than him smiling at him.

"Why are you alone, you wanna join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked him with a smile and he looked at her flabbergasted. She was shinning somehow with flower behind her head.

"Luffy, what are you doing?'" Rayleigh called out to her.

"I found someone, can I keep him." Luffy asked.

"Don't decide for me!" Law shouted at her but the malice was somewhat lost with the shakes he still had from crying so much.

"hmm, Boy. You want to become stronger?" Rayleigh asked as he looked at the small boy.

"I want him on my crew, I know he'll be awesome." Luffy said and Law just stared at them shocked.

"hmm, if you follow I'll train you with Luffy. If you don't that's fine." Rayleigh said as he began to walk off and Luffy followed him and looked back to see Law following and she giggled.

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to be the king of the pirates." She said and he frowned.

"You're a girl, you will be queen not king." He corrected her and her head tilted.

"Hmm, but who will be king?" Luffy questioned.

"I will, we can be Co-Captains If you want to start a crew." Law said as he looked at Luffy. He would join her she shined to him and that was something he wanted to be with but he didn't know why.

"Hah Hah HA" Rayleigh Laughed and smiled at his brats.

"What inspiring youngsters. I'll definitely train you well." He said smiling at the two before they disappeared off the face of the earth for those who were looking for them.

* * *

part 3: Garp and Doflamingo

* * *

"WAh!" Garp cried onto Sengoko's shoulder as he came back from training Ace.

"What is wrong with you bafoon." Sengoko yelled when Garp hit his last nerve.

"My darling Granddaughter is dead. I let her down. I didn't make her strong enough to survive this world. I should have been harsher. Wah. Now she can never become a strong marine." Garp went on and on and though Sengoku understood. A crying Garp was a pain in his ass.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Where is that brat," Doflamingo stormed around because his precious fruit was gone now and so was the little scape goat. Law. The little brat. How was he to be immortal now. He flipped a desk in rage.

* * *

training

* * *

Law: 10

Luffy: 9

"Luffy run faster." Law yelled as they ran from an elephant. They needed an attack plan.

"Hmn" Luffy said as she sped up and passed Law making Law's eye widen in wonder. He can't let her beat him. Never.

"Gomo Gomo no rope" Luffy shouted as she flung herself and Law onto of the raging elephant.

"Luffy, WHY?!" Law yelled as they struggled to hand on before he used his Op Op fruit and transported them to safety.

"Sorry Law, " Luffy apologized as he scolded her for making their training worse before Rayleigh came after them with a club.

"No hiding, you must face your enemies with full force." He shouted.

"Hai"Both Luffy and Law Shouted as they went after the raging elephant once more.

"Gear 2 ?" Law asked as both experimented with their devil fruit abilities and talked to each other on techniques to improve their techniques.

"mhmm, I think it'll me in tougher situation." Luffy said

"I see. I need to work on my Op op abilities."

"Maybe work on widening it or making it last longer?" Luffy suggested and Law hummed.

"my darling pupils, they are so much smarter than I give them credit for." Rayleigh cried as they continued their discussion and experiments.

Law: 11

Luffy:10

"Alright time to learn Haki" Rayleigh decided as he blind folded his students and grabbed a stick.

"what is Haki?' they questioned.

"Observation Haki will help you tell when something is coming at you, so try to avoid my attacks, you'll learn eventually. Will do this one first."

"Ah!" Luffy shouted as the stick struck her.

"Luff-Ah" Law followed after before they started to understand it better.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"lets work on armament Haki it'll help as well" Rayleigh said as he taught the Haki techniques with the help of lions.

"Law" Luffy said with a smile.

"Hmm, lets go" Law said as they continued fighting.

Law:13

Luffy:12

"alright time for a test battle" Rayleigh said as blind folded them both and told them to fight each other. It was a draw.

" I wanted to beat Law." Luffy whined as she laid down exhausted next to Law.

"Me too." Law muttered

"Haha my you have grown."

Law: 15

Luffy:14

"Lets go" Luffy said as both her and Law attacked Rayleigh with what he taught them. He smiled at them as the battle went on. He looked at them like they were his kids now.

"we did it." Law said surprised as Rayleigh fell on the ground and Law held a sword to his throat.

"we did?" Luffy said excited.

"not too much" Rayleigh said as he tossed the sword away and pinned both of the teenagers.

"you should never celebrate until the enemy is gone. A premature victory can kill you." Rayleigh said before offering to make dinner for them.

"Yay meat!" Luffy cheered.

"No bread." Law reminded even though he didn't need to.

"Hai"

Law: 18

Luffy: 16

"bye Rayleigh" Luffy said as she hugged him as she and Law got a ship and set out on there adventure. He smiled at them.

"Bye Luffy, Law. Have a grand adventure, and visit me I'll be rambling about as usual." He laughed and Law smiled a bit as he got a log pose out and he and Luffy set sail to find their adventure.

* * *

Disclaimer: of course I own nothing its all Oda's


	2. Chapter 1: Our first Crew member is a be

Stolen Adventures: Chapter list

Chapter 1: our first crew member is a bear! BEPO

* * *

"hey Law what's our first Island?" Luffy asked as the two narrowly dodged a rainstorm of lightning.

"We are going to Zou first, you want to go back to your island right?" Law asked.

"Yeah, I want to make our start there, but it'll be hard to avoid trouble." Luffy said.

"With you it won't happen, you're a trouble magnet Lu-ya" Law teased and Luffy blushed red before punching his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." She muttered pouting.

"Hmm" Law said as he hugged her to his chest as they watched the sun set on the horizon. It was beautiful

"Law?" Luffy questioned.

"hmm?" Law replied and Luffy smiled up at him,

"I love you." Replied Luffy smiling with her special sparkles only she could manage.

"I love you." He said with a voice filled with feelings.

"I hope we get an awesome crew, everyone will be amazing and strong. You think we'll find one at this island?"

"Hmm, there's a possibility but we also need a better ship, this one is fine for a started but we'll need something bigger for a crew."

"Yeah, a big beautiful ship full of life." Luffy said as stars started to Cluster in her eyes at the thought of a ship filled with laughter and tears as their crew grew closer from adventures.

"We'll definitely become Pirate King and queen" Luffy told Law as yawned and the duo fell asleep in each others arms.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"Luffy wake up, there's another storm." Law told her and both prepared themselves as they fought the weather and found a giant walking elephant throwing water onto their boat before they recognized it as Zou and climbed up to the island.

"I hope our ship stays." Luffy says as they walk threw the foliage.

"If not we'll build or buy another ship." Law replied easily as he ducked a tree branch.

The duo continued on threw the foliage before they heard a rustling of bushes following their movement. Law stopped and poked the bush with his katana.

"Hi" a humanoid rabbit shrieked before aiming a punch at them and running away. She missed so she did not think they would follow her.

"why did you follow me?" The white rabbit girl asked them when she ran out of steam.

"Just curious" they answered because they did not really know why. Maybe because she attacked them even though there was not any malice behind her attack.

"Oh" she muttered before she started hugging both of the humans and asking them if they could be her friend even though her hug was pulverizing.

"Sure" Luffy muttered because she was rubber, she wasn't really affected by attacks not backed up with Haki.

"Oh Yay, I love humans. I have human friends. I have to tell my Mink friends. I'm a Mink and I'm your friend. We are friends YAY! Friends are awesome let me get my Mink friends. I love having friends and friends are the best thing ever. You will love my Mink friends they are friendly. Is it any wonder why we are friends . Friends are the best. I have bestest best friends. My friends…." The bunny went on and on as she disappeared into the forest and brought out a Bear man named Bepo, a Crocogirl named Carrie, and a fox boy named Nashie.

They talked and dealt with the energetic rabbit and her 'friend' antics until nightfall. Luffy and Law found a safe place on a tree limb to sleep. They've done it countless times before when the earth was too cold during an endurance training session. Rayleigh loved them but he was thorough is his training. He made sure they would be prepared for any battle they may fight. He was way better than Garp in Luffy's opinion. Yeah it was hard but she never doubted his love like she did Ji-chans. She hopes she doesn't meet Ji-chan for a while.

"good morning" Luffy said as she stretched.

"I'm sorry" Bepo said and Luffy frowned.

"what for?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry"

"Law, I made the cute bear apologise for no reason help" Luffy said shaking Law awake in fear she might have done something mean n her sleep.

"Hnn" Law looked at her through half-lidded eyes. He did not want to deal with a frantic luffy. A frantic Luffy may be cute but it was also painful.

"Bepo, Luffy is worried. why you are apologizing?" Law asked

"Sorry." Bepo replied before hiding behind a tree.

"Well Luffy, he may just be shy." Law said as he sighed and thought about trying to sleep again but Luffy probably wanted to explore with him.

"Hmm, maybe he will be less shy if we go on an adventure together." She said and Law sighed. He knew it she wanted them to go on an adventure together.

"Alright." Law conceded and Luffy Cheered before telling Bepo.

"Bepo, were going on an adventure. Lets explore this island. You already know about it so take us to the most volatile area." Luffy said as she held the bear's paw in one hand and Law's in her other and guided them in an unknown area.

"Lu-ya you are leading not him." Law told her but she was too far into adventure mode and Law sighed.

"Sorry' Bepo said as he was roped into an odd adventure where the trio bonded over an enemy pirate crew. It lead to them finding Marines trying to capture minks for experiments. This made Bepo mad and he was a good fighter that made Luffy want him for her crew. She smiled and laughed as she and Law freed captured Minks and annihilated the Marine bastards and informed the Beast king. In the end Bepo joined them and the adventure of the next island began.

"Welcome to the crew Bepo, you will be our first mate. Me and LAW are captains." Luffy said as she sparkled and informed their first crew member.

"Hai, Captain-Chan and Captain-chan" Bepo replied as he made himself comfortable on the ship.

"We have our first crew member." Luffy said excitedly to Law who merely smiled at her as they made it to the next island.

The next island is called Maria's Isle. Its an island where all trees carry fruit and there isn't a spot on the island where something edible doesn't grow. A perfect island to pick up a cook.

* * *

A/N: Next crew member will be an OC I won't have too many OCs but I need a few to make it back to the weakest blue. I wil be adding a few if you want to submit yours I will take it into consideration but the next one is already picked out so can post with multiple but short chapters. Also I'm sure what to call this pirate crew let me know if I should stick with straw hat or something else. Suggestions welcomed. They won't be shouting pirates for a little while.

OC

Carine

Cook

Brown hair

Blue eyes

Olive skin

Tomboyish

Her weapon is ribbons she has wrabbed around her fore arms.


	3. Chapter 2: a chef, we need a chef

Stolen Adventures: Chapter list

Chapter 2: A Chef We Need a Chef

* * *

"Luffy, Bepo, be careful here. It's a Marine base and we do need to be world renowned just yet. What we need is a Chef. Apples and limes are not a healthy diet. Plus you want meat" Law said and Luffy Cheered Meat and Bepo copied her before apologizing

"Come on Bepo, you have nothing to be sorry for. A bear should cheer for meat." Luffy said with a smile.

"Don't be fooled Bepo her stomach is a black hole and it craves meat." Law warned and gave Luffy a stare saying 'don't force your thoughts on others' and Luffy pouted a message 'I wasn't' before leaned over and tickled her to make her smile. Her pout was cute but nothing was as radiant as her smile.

"Well now that we know, lets stock up on supplies and find a Chef. We are going to divide. Bepo I need you to find food, Luffy you will find water and also look for a chef. I will stock up on medical supplies and other pleasantries to keep us from getting ill. Is that understood." Law asked and both nodded their heads before shooting off to find there supples.

* * *

Luffy

* * *

"Shishishi' Luffy smiled in victory as she set barrels of water in the boat and went to find a Chef.

"I wonder where I can find a chef, Someone with fighting abilities would be preferred" Luffy mumbled to herself aloud as she walked down the street and a man thrown out in front of her and she saw a petite woman with brown hair and blue eyes painting.

"You think you can destroy my bar and insult my food ya damn beggar. Well I won't accept defeat." The little woman yelled as she proceeded to fight off his goons as well.

"I wonder if she is a chef" Luffy said as she watched her take out a manc five time's her size. She was a spit fire type.

"Hi" Luffy said as the worst of it was brushed off and she went to the ruined bar.

"The bastards won, my bar is finished." The girl whined as she looked at all the damages and ignored Luffy.

"Um, Hey I want…"

"I won't be held back by damages I can't fix I'll just say it's an artist take on a bar." The woman yelled out as she thought of ways to keep her business going.

"Hey listen..."

"It will be perfect all I need.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled getting impatient.

"Huh? A customer! Welcome madam what can I get you?' The girl had a complete turn around and Luffy sweat drop. Not even she is this crazy (You are way worse).

"My Name is Luffy and I'm looking for a Chef to join my crew." She said and the petite girl narrowed her eyes.

"And why would I join you, if you're not gonna eat get out!" Her behavior turned a one eighty again.

"I'm asking if you know a good Chef not to join." Luffy said she still hasn't figured out that the woman before her is a chef.

"Huh? You re not asking me but a chef I might know? I am the best chef I know!" She shouted feeling insulted.

"You are a chef?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yes, why are you so shocked?"

"You don't really look like a chef."

"what do you want me to where a white chef hat and grow a mustache? I'm as good as they get and don't you forget it!" She shouted .

"Huh?"

"Fine you got me, my bar is ruined so I'll join Here try this it's the best soup in town and tell if there is any one better?" She asked and Luffy tasted the soup and Heaven was the only word Luffy could think of.

"Hmm ok, I'll tell Law" Luffy told her as she smiled again.

"wait you're not the captain?" She asked shocked.

"HAHAHA , I am but so is Law we are co Captains" Luffy said.

"OH."

"Well I'll help you pack and you can meet the crew you are our second crew member. You'll be the cook." Luffy told her as she helped her gather her things in her apartment behind the bar.

"Wait, I haven't told you my name yet." She said as things began to move too fast for her to keep up.

"Oh Mines Monkey D Luffy"

"I'm Carine"

"Okay Carnie" Luffy said with a smile

"Its Carine" She yelled back at her

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

"LAW!" Luffy shouted as she found Law by their ship and Bepo was there as well. She launched herself into his arms and gave him a bear hug before hugging Bepo, the bear.

"Luffy, you found a chef?" Law asked as he noticed the short visitor who was keeping her distance from the crew but looking shocked.

"Ah, this is Carnie she'll be our chef"

"Its Carine" She shouted feeling exasperated. Law laughed before they all got in the ship just as marines started to shoot at them.

"Were being shot at." Carine yelled as she ducked and they began to set sail.

"I wonder why I didn't agitate them." Luffy said as she caught all of the bullets that would of hit the sail of their boat.

"I didn't either." Bepo said and all three stared at Law.

"I wanted free medical equipment so I raided their base. Not enough to get a large bounty." Law said as he stared at them with a blank expression.

"but, you are the one that told us to be careful and then you, " Bepo said as he got confused.

"Yeah Law, you went against your advice and confused our Bear, Its ok Bepo we'll do better on the next island." Luffy said as she looked at Law with a smug smile which caused him to grab her and tackle her to the ground.

"what are you up to Lu-Ya, Huh?" Law said as he tickled her weak tickle spots.

"Stop Law" She squirmed and Carine sighed as she went and sorted the kitchen to be more to her liking. At the moment the crew was cute with a lovable couple and a cuddly bear. She hopes she didn't get ringed into a low-ranking weak crew.

* * *

An: Okay next up we will get our favorite singing Skeleton


End file.
